<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Venari by Splashattack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720515">Venari</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack'>Splashattack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TMA Entity Drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Predator/Prey, but not in the slashfic way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faster, faster; fear scent: wide grin, copper drip</p><p>in which the author channels the communication of the dog pack in the first warrior cats arc.<br/>in which the author has no regrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TMA Entity Drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Venari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw for all the panic associated with being prey and all the gore associated with being a predator, as well as a fragmented style in the second half</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There isn't enough room for you to run. You hear it, behind you: ragged breaths, thunderous footfalls, ecstatic laugh. It had looked like a person—how could a human do this?</p><p>A dead end. It is upon you in an instant, clawing, ripping, tearing into your very soul. It is changing you.</p>
<hr/><p>Pounding feet, boiling blood<br/>
Thumping heart, flaming mind<br/>
Catch. Rip.<br/>
It deserves all pain.<br/>
Faster, faster; fear scent: wide grin, copper drip<br/>
Feet fly over ragged earth, itch for the kill<br/>
Unheard thrumming in the air urges on<br/>
Ever closer.<br/>
No escape; will tear<br/>
What have you become?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>turns out there aren't any alternate names for the hunt or the slaughter, so I got a bit creative and came up with my own. various google searches tell me that "venari" generally pertains to hunting in Latin (please correct me if I'm wrong here; I'd greatly appreciate it).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>